psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Senile psychosis
Senile psychosis is a particular form of psychosis associated with senile dementia. References *Bar, E. S. (1976). Semiotic studies in schizophrenia and senile psychosis: Semiotica Vol 16(3) 1976, 269-283. *Birkett, D. P., Hirschfield, W., & Simpson, G. M. (1972). Thiothixene in the treatment of diseases of the senium: Current Therapeutic Research Vol 14(12) Dec 1972, 775-779. *Birren, J. E., & Botwinick, J. (1951). The relation of writing speed to age and to the senile psychoses: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 15(3) Jun 1951, 243-249. *Botwinick, J., & Birren, J. E. (1951). The measurement of intellectual decline in the senile psychoses: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 15(2) Apr 1951, 145-150. *Bouckson, G. (1986). Differential psychic aging and dementia-like neuro-psychosis: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 62(10) Dec 1986, 1271-1277. *Bucci, L. (1965). Senile psychosis and paraphrenia: Some theoretical and practical considerations: International Journal of Neuropsychiatry 1(6) 1965, 561-566. *Bukatina, E. E. (1982). Clinical substantiation of connections between some age-associated peculiarities of old people's psychics and atrophic processes in the brain: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 82(2) 1982, 231-236. *Busse, E. W. (1963). The senile psychoses: Deutsch, Albert (Ed); Fishman, Helen (Ed). *Cahn, L. A., & Diesfeldt, H. F. (1973). The use of neuroleptics in the treatment of dementia in old age: A critical analysis with reference to an experiment with a long-acting oral neuroleptic (penfluridol Janssen): Psychiatria, Neurologia, Neurochirurgia Vol 76(6) Nov 1973, 411-420. *Christie, A. B. (1982). Changing patterns in mental illness in the elderly: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 140 Feb 1982, 154-159. *Cleveland, S. E., & Dysinger, D. W. (1944). Mental deterioration in senile psychosis: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 39(3) Jul 1944, 368-372. *Fukahori, M., & Ichinose, T. (1987). The effects of floropipamide on night delirium in elderly patients: Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 33(1) 1987, 58-65. *Hwang, J.-P., Tsai, S.-J., Yang, C.-H., Liu, K.-M., & Lirng, J.-F. (2000). Repetitive phenomena in dementia: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 30(2) 2000, 165-171. *Kehrer, H. E. (1966). Sociotherapy and socioprophylaxis of psychic senile disease: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie 18(5) 1966, 171-175. *Lauter, H., & Meyer, J. E. (1984). Active euthanasia without consent: Historical comments on a current debate: Death Education Vol 8(2-3) 1984, 89-98. *Medvedev, A. V. (1990). Paranoid and hallucinatory syndromes in senile psychoses featuring the "housing paranoid." Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 90(9) 1990, 62-66. *Munjiza, M. (1973). Epidemiological characteristics of psychoses in involutive and senile age in Belgrade, 1966-1969: Psychiatry Today Vol 5(1) 1973, 21-28. *Piatnitskaia, I. N. (1965). On certain forms of paranoid psychosis in senility: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii 65(4) 1965, 600-603. *Rodriguez Tapia, L. E., & de Oliveira, C. M. (1988). Senile psychosis: A human phenomenon: Jornal Brasileiro de Psiquiatria Vol 37(5) Sep-Oct 1988, 257-260. *Smith, G. R., Taylor, C. W., & Linkous, P. (1974). Haloperidol versus thioridazine for the treatment of psychogeriatric patients: A double-blind clinical trial: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 15(3) 1974, 134-138. *Wells, C. E. (1978). Geriatric organic psychoses: Psychiatric Annals Vol 8(9) Sep 1978, 57-73. Category:Psychosis Category:Senile dementia